The Flaw
by mephitic-mind
Summary: There's a new student at Hogwarts changing everyone's lives, but for the better or for the worst? gets a little lovey winkwink DMGW and maybe others
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter series (i wish i did though, i'd be fuckin' rich! sigh) Nakasha is mine though... all mine!

Chapter 1

"Gryffindor!" the Gryffindor table burst into applause as its new member approached the table. Then everyone's gaze fell to the last person left to be sorted. She didn't look like a first year.

"Ahem!" Again everyone's attention turned, now to look at Dumbledore as he spoke again. "I have the honor of presenting a new transfer student to you. I hope you will be kind enough to except her to show her what a wonderful place this is. Now, on with the sorting."

Professor McGonagall turned back around to face the students and read the last name, "Nakasha Ravenna." Slowly the girl approached the stool. She looked so… creepy. Her eyes are lined with heavy black lines which went out a little far into an Egyptian style. Her hair was red but seemed to have a black sheen to it. Between her brows was a red

bindi. Her lips perfectly colored in with black. Her skin was in complete contrast with her clothing and makeup, looking so white, so cold. Her robes were elegant, the border embroidered with sliver vines. As she walked she seemed to glide across the floor.

Everyone stared at her in wonder as she walked towards the front. Finally she was a meter from the stool. "Slytherin!" Professor McGonagall turned to look at Dumbledore for a sign for what she should do. The girl hadn't even sat on the stool yet and the hat was already putting her into a house?

Nakasha didn't seem to be confused in the slightest as she swiftly changed direction and walked her slow walk to the Slytherin table. There was no applause as everyone stared at her, then at the hat, completely baffled by what just happened. She found her way to a small space at the table and sat down, her head bowed.

"Everyone! Now before we begin our feast there are the usual announcements…" he went on talking but hardly anyone was listening. How evil and powerful must this girl be that that would happen? Who was she? Where did she come from?

After about a minute, Nakasha tired of everyone's attention and pulled up her hood. If it weren't for her extravagant robes one would think her a Death Eater or Dementor. Hours seemed to pass to her as Dumbledore droned on. Finally she saw the food appear on the table. _Great…, _she thought, _now all I have to do is wait through their meal and I can get to my room filled with other girls. Remind me why I left. _Suddenly she felt someone approaching her. _Great now they're talking to me. _

"Pansy, move over." A smooth, yet demanding voice caught in her ears.

"Of course Draco."

Draco didn't care for her response and would have sat even if he was denied permission. "So… Ravenna is it?" Nakasha took a deep breath and removed her hood. She didn't object to conversation just as long as it was interesting, not irritating.

"Yes. And you're Malfoy are you not?" A joking smile crossed his face at her words.

"Yes. I see I have an admirer."

"Don't be so conceited. It doesn't fit your looks." She returned his smirk and gave him a raised brow.

"Aw… now there's no reason to be mean. That was quite a show. How'd you do that?"

"I walked up, was sorted, then walked over to this table, and here we are. No tricks, no magic."

"Well done. Only proves how worthy you are to be in this house. Allow me to officially welcome you to Slytherin."

"And who are you to be giving out official welcomes?"

"Why I am a Malfoy. That's all I need." Her smirk widened a little, almost a smile. Almost.

"Clever. I thought this place would be boring, but with you here it ought to be quite interesting. You seem gullible."

"Do I?"

_Why isn't he upset? _This is Pansy thinking by the way. _He usually gets totally fumed if anyone insults him in any way!_

"No. You seem awfully kind for a Malfoy. Are you defected?"

His teeth clenched, his face reddened, he stood, then popped. "WHAT! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME!" He then calmly sat down and proceeded to looking charming again. Until of course he rolled his eyes when he saw Professor McGonagall striding up the isle.

"Mr. Malfoy! Please refrain from any boisterous conversation; I am sure it was quite unnecessary for you too speak so. Now, please go back to your meal… quietly." She gave him a final glare and strode back up the isle, with Malfoy childishly mimicking her behind her back.

"Anyway, back to our conversation." He said stiffening up and straightening his robes, "Was that Malfoy enough for you?"

A light chuckle escaped her throat. "Yes. Quite Malfoy-worthy. Now if you'll excuse me you have very rudely interrupted my dinner."

"Oh, yes madam. I do apologize for any inconveniences I may have caused you. Enjoy your dinner."

"I thank you. You may leave now."

"Thank you madam. Au revoir." He gave a slight (but still very fake) bow, and departed.

"What the hell was that Draco?"

"What? Do you have a problem with the way I act Blaise?"

"No. But that sure as hell wasn't anything like you."

"Thank you for informing me that I have violated the bounds of my normal frame of action."

_He's acting weird, don't talk to him, maybe he'll feel better later… yeah… he'll be back to normal later. _Zabini stared at him with concern, until Malfoy met his gaze with a glare.

"Did you see that? That was scary."

"Yeah, that was pretty weird. The sorting hat thing was weird enough but what was with Malfoy shouting at her then bowing to her?"

"Ron please only put portions that fit in your mouth?"

"Oh shut up Hermione. It was weird but I still think it was scary." Ron said accenting his statement by stuffing an even larger pile of potatoes into his mouth depriving himself of the ability to close his mouth.

"Yeah, and he bowed to her. I don't get the bowing thing but there's definitely something suspicious about him bowing to her. Maybe she's a Death Eater too! Maybe she's a really accomplished one, one that's really close to Voldemorte," Ron emitted a shutter as usual, "Or maybe, just maybe, she gives him his orders from him." Harry stared at Nakasha suspiciously over Hermione's shoulders. Hermione gave him a good better view when she lowered her head into her hands.

"Harry, Voldemorte is a very powerful wizard with a lot of very precise plans that I doubt he would entrust into a child's hands. I'm not saying that I doubt Malfoy's desire to be a Death Eater, but I do doubt that he's eligible at his age."

"Hermione! You saw him at Borgin and Burkes! He had to have shown him his mark! What else would make him so frightened?"

"Harry, I understand your suspicion I just don't thinks it's possible for Malfoy to be a Death Eater." She rolled her eyes as she spotted Ron shovel another mountain of food into his mouth. "Seriously Ron! You are not a troll! Eat with _some_ dignity!"

Harry tuned out their stupid argument and continued staring at Nakasha. _Who the hell is she? Why did Malfoy yell at her and then bow to her! How has he gotten passed all the security with a Dark Mark? What the hell is he planning? _Harry's thoughts were interrupted for a moment when Nakasha turned straight around and looked him in the eyes. Nothing passed through his mind; it was completely empty, as he swam in the darkness of her eyes. Her eyes consumed him, their dark depths engulfing him, till everything was black.

"HARRY! HARRY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"Yes, Potter! Are you alright? What made you faint this time? The floating candles? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP MALFOY!"

"AND WHAT IS A MERE WEASLE GOING TO DO? HUH? VOMIT MORE SLUGS? PATHETIC! Come Nakasha, we can always watch the next time he faints."

Harry's eyes fluttered open; he saw the blurry outline of Hermione (mainly just her frizzy mane of hair) above him and Ron next to him. His vision wasn't clearing. "Where are my glasses?" His voice sounded raspy and he felt like he'd just screamed at the top of his lungs for hours.

Suddenly Ron backed up a bit as someone came forward, they were completely dark. The person bent down, kneeling on the floor by his face, and reached for his face. He felt the temples of his glasses slide against the sides of his face as everything cleared. He was suddenly back where he was, enveloped in the deep darkness of Nakasha's eyes.

"You're weak, you know that?" She stood and walked away with the waiting Malfoy. Harry watched them as they walked away, and continued to stare at the spot they once occupied when the crowd around him filed into the gap they left behind.

Hermione and Ron were talking to him but it wasn't making sense, he didn't really care what they were saying. _What the hell was that?_

"They expect him to beat Voldemorte?" An apple hovered carelessly above her hand as Nakasha stared at it unmoving.

"Yes. He's a complete prat. Can't even pass his courses with descent grades and he's expected to save the world! Pathetic." Draco's quill scratched away frantically, even as he talked, in an attempt to get all the information out of his mind before it stopped from lack of caring for the subject.

"Hmm…" the apple burst into flame, her hand fell limp at the wrist as she gazed lazily about the room, "how dull. It's so quiet here."

"Well here the noise must be made by talking, there aren't any rows of screaming provided daily for our listening pleasure."

"Awww… how do you live? Actually I kind of like it better at home. Something's missing here."

"The blood?"

"Well yes, but I'm not sure that's it."

"Not sure? So it could be the blood?"

"Yes, it could be but I can't figure out why I would miss that place."

"Maybe you miss your father."

"Have any possible suggestions?" Draco looked up from his paper, an evil look in his eye.

"Yes, yes I do. But I like having my head attached to my shoulders, so I'm gonna let you figure it out for yourself."

"I can always just look into your head. You're pathetic when it comes to blocking."

"True, but that would be too easy for you."

"Whatever. Play your stupid games. You bore me. Tell me does Pansy scream very loud?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Just answer me!" He looked up at her in wonder and slight concern (for her not Pansy.)

"Yes, she does. Just tap her on the shoulder and she moans like she's having an orgasm."

"Funny. Well night, night. Don't let any _unwanted_ succuba molest you."

As soon as the door shut behind her, a shiver took control of him. "Fuck she's creepy."

"Who, other than Ms. Granger, can tell me who to soothe an Artic Shrieking Butterfly?"

Defense Against the Dark Arts, once Harry's favorite class. Snape managed to make the class so horrible even Hermione sat staring at the boarded window, twirling her hair.

Harry, being used to ignoring every word from Snape's mouth, was concentrating with all his might. _Who is she? What is she? Why would Malfoy yell at her then bow? Maybe he got mad and yelled then she reminded him he's lower than her in Voldemorte's Death Eater system or something. Merlin, this is too fucking hard! Wish Hermione were thinking on this too. Why doesn't she believe me? Why does she think that Draco being a Death Eater is impossible? It's not! Like Voldemorte would care about his age. Maybe he's just using him as a decoy. If he really doesn't trust young people to do the important things then maybe it isn't important! Maybe it's just a distraction! But all the same I have to stop him! It has to be bad enough that Malfoy would believe it to be a real mission; otherwise he wouldn't be even talking about it. 'Course the stupid prat will gloat about anything that'll get him attention._

"FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR, MR. POTTER." Harry finally looked up and paid attention to Snape. "For neglecting to realize that the fantasy in your head is less important than reality. Just because you're famous doesn't mean you can completely ignore your professors. Do not forget that your grades do make an impact on your future position in life. Now—"Snape's voice again was drowned out by all his thoughts.

_How does Nakasha fit into his plot? _His mind froze along with the rest of his body. The image of her eyes filling his head, burned into his memory. Nothing was real, time, space, nothing, all that was there to him were her eyes. Mentally he again swam in the darkness of her irises.

"HARRY!" He blinked back to reality. "Harry class is over."

"Um, right, right. Thanks 'Mione." He quickly shoved his things back into his bag and hurried out of the classroom.

Lunch. Harry sat staring at the back of Nakasha's head completely ignoring the argument carried on by Ron and Hermione. Usually he'd stop them, just so they wouldn't start throwing food at each other (which they were now doing) but he didn't care. This was something he couldn't figure out, something of utmost importance. What could they be doing?

"HARRY!" Harry blinked himself back from the blackness that engulfed him to reality. _Goddamn it._

"What was it this time Potter? Food too hot?"

"SHUT IT MALFOY!"

"Weasel, haven't you given up by now? At least Potty here has enough brains to think of a lame come back, but you… you just stand there stuttering like an idiot, then lash out physically like the moronic brut that you are."

"Malfoy just shut up! Ron don't hit him it'll only prove him right."

"Sad you need her to point that out for you."

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID PRAT! YOU ONLY IRRITATE PEOPLE WHEN YOU SPEAK! BE CONCISE! BE BRIEF SOMETIMES! THERE'S NO NEED TO SAY EVERY FUCKING THING THAT POPS INTO YOUR HEAD! YOU BORE EASILY!" Hermione turned back around to face Harry, and search for his glasses.

"I have to agree with her Draco on some accounts. You do tend to talk excessively. Of course all arguments are usually worthless. Like this one." Everyone stared at Nakasha. This was the first time anyone other than Draco or Pansy had ever heard her speak. She looked around at the staring crowd. "Yes I speak, and wear a lot of black. That doesn't make me much different from any of you so stop staring." Frightened, many looked away.

But some kept staring. Harry for example. She had done it again. His head throbbed from hitting the floor. He felt… strange, yet the feeling was familiar. He couldn't place it, but he didn't like it.

Again his glasses where missing. He saw Hermione looking around for them. Then she looked up at the crowd around him. "If you're all just going to stand there at least help to find his glasses." Many began to leave.

"Draco I thought you said she was a 'smarty-pants-know-it-all,' yet she seems so stupid." Hermione just stared at her in wonder. _She's blunt._ "Accio Harry Potter's glasses." In a blur of black his bulky, plastic glasses shot out from under the table and into her hand. "Get up."

Glaring, Harry stood slowly, pain coursing through his skull. He regained his balance and put out his hand. She dropped his glasses into his hand without even grazing his hand and turned to leave, Draco behind her smiling contentedly.

"She scares me." Harry continued to watch them leave the Hall.

"Now that," Hermione said turning to him, "is something I can agree with."

AN: please review,I submitted this reluctantly, but eventually broke in with much pestering from friends (who have never read anything I've written) so whether or not I'm crap... that's up to you. Be as mean as you want as long as it has a point (nice things are excepted as well though.)


	2. Chapter 2

last chapter ending:_"Draco I thought you said she was a 'smarty-pants-know-it-all,' yet she seems so stupid." Hermione just stared at her in wonder._ She's blunt_. "Accio Harry Potter's glasses." In a blur of black his bulky, plastic glasses shot out from under the table and into her hand. "Get up."_

_Glaring, Harry stood slowly, pain coursing through his skull. He regained his balance and put out his hand. She dropped his glasses into his hand without even grazing his hand and turned to leave, Draco behind her smiling contentedly._

_"She scares me." Harry continued to watch them leave the Hall._

_"Now that," Hermione said turning to him, "is something I can agree with."_

Chapter 2

"Ginny? Ginny! Where are you going?" The portrait hole slammed behind her as she ran out of the common room and down the dark corridors as fast as her legs would carry her. She soon heard the portrait swinging open again followed by the echo of fast footsteps.

_Run. Run. Run._ She turned a few corners, silently ducking into a classroom. Dean's footsteps came closer and soon faded.

Sighing, Ginny slid down the down, leaning her back against it. But something wasn't right. _No one's watching you stupid. … 'Course wouldn't hurt to look. _She debated with herself for a minute on whether or not she was paranoid and finally made a decision, she was. Slowly she stood back up and looked through the little window of the door. "Oh crap."

"Hello Weaslette. Now why would you be up and in the halls this late at night? With a boy chasing you as well." Ginny backed up allowing him to open the door and step inside.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"If you don't remember then let me remind you, I'm a prefect."

"That's great pasty ferret, now give me my detention and let me go back, unless you want your hair to match mine."

"Threatening a prefect, ten points from Gryffindor." Ginny sighed yet again. "Give me a reason for your little late night jog and I just might let you off if its interesting enough."

"I was running from someone."

"And who might this someone be?"

"Dean."

"Hahahaha! Isn't that your little boyfriend?"

"Why would you know that?"

"Don't you remember that little incident where I caught you two snogging in the hallway? Disgusting." He gave a little shiver reliving his disgust.

"Is my story interesting enough for you?"

"Well you haven't told all of it to me, so I'll have to say no."

"Fine! He's an irritating prat and I cringe at the very thought of him! How's that?"

"Very good. Now, what's to stop me from telling the entire school about this?" He raised an eyebrow as his smirk widened.

"Goddamn it Malfoy!" She looked up at him, malice in her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Bribing me Weasel? Didn't think you capable of that, your family being paupers and all."

"Just tell me what you want, without the insults!"

"What makes you think I want anything from a little weasel?" He moved closer, cornering her.

"What can I do so you won't tell?" He didn't respond for a minute, thinking. Soon a smile crept onto his pale face.

"I can think of something." Ginny's eyes widened. _Who cares if you hurt his feelings? You want to break up with him anyway! It would be better than…_ she thought for a minute before lowing her eyes in shame. She sighed and pulled back her hair as she came to her knees in front of him.

"Ginny? What was up with you last night?" Ginny looked up at Dean. _I can't believe I did that for_ you!_ What the hell is wrong with me?_

"I don't know. I just needed to get out of here." The last thing she wanted him to be was near her. He sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said shrugging his arm off her and standing up, "I'm going down to breakfast." She left quickly and went down to the Great Hall.

_You are such a stupid fuck up!_ She sat down next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. With an attempt to cheer herself up, she greeted them warmly.

"Morning Ginny." Hermione smiled to her. Ginny nodded to her brother and Harry.

"So how's life with you guys?" Ginny asked, to which Hermione responded of course.

"Well your brother's being a prat and Harry's on some rampage about Malfoy being a Death Eater." Ginny kept her well-practiced fake happy face plastered on as her brother and Hermione started another row.

She started to fork some food onto her plate. "He is a Death Eater you know." She looked at Harry who was glaring across the room at Malfoy. Out of habit she'd followed his gaze, resting her eyes on him as well, barely listening as Harry went on.

Her mind was silent as she stared. Nothing but the images from the previous night flashing through her mind. _Why?_ She looked farther down the Slytherin table, resting her eyes on Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy was known as the biggest slut in the entire school. _She must have done that thousands of times, yet she seems completely unaffected…well… it is only skin, its no big deal… _Her thoughts continued in this way in a subconscious attempt to free herself from the quilt she felt.

She again felt someone looking at her. She looked around to meet their eyes, and wish she hadn't. Cold steel-blue eyes ripped into hers, the look on his face burning itself in her mind. He smirked and blew her a kiss before turning around to face Blaise Zabini again.

_Typical._ She went back to eating her breakfast.

"How's it comin'?" Draco looked up tiredly at Nakasha. "You've got all year, you must remember that. There's no need to ware yourself out completely at the beginning."

"I know."

"You know, but you forget."

"Just shut up okay?" He wandered over to a chair by the fire, leaned back, and closed his eyes.

"Let me ask you one more question?" He looked up at her contemplating it, then nodded lightly, closing his eyes again.

"Why Ginny?" His eyes flew wide open.

"How do you know about that?"

"Potter's not the only one who's terrible at Occlumency." His eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Fucking prat."

"Why her? Why not the other girl you found?"

"Would you have asked if it was the other girl?"

"No."

"And why is that?"

"If I answer your question will you answer mine?"

"Sure." He said quickly to get her to answer.

"Because, I have plans for her."

"And I don't know why I chose her. I've been horny as hell lately. I haven't had the chance to screw anyone all summer and still haven't since school started. So my sexual frustration go the better of me."

"Hmm…"

"Why not just read my mind? You've already done it today."

"No I haven't. I noticed your little kiss to her this morning and looked through her mind for the answer. I knew about the other girl you met in the hall because I was right behind you. You're lucky I was able to fix Ginny's little mental trauma a little. Forced the idea that sex is not important or worthy worrying over, into her head."

"You weren't behind me when I caught that girl."

"Just because you can't see something, doesn't mean it isn't there."

"You're creepy."

"Glad to see you share an opinion with Potter." He shrugged his shoulders and conjured a glass of firewhisky.

"Don't mess her up too badly. I need her for later."

"I'll keep that in mind when I'm raping her. You seriously think something's going to happen again?"

"One never knows. Don't you have rounds right now?" He glared at her and growled. He chugged the rest of his drink, picked up the almost full bottle and left.

_Why am I with this git? All we do is make out and sit in silence. This is so stupid. _"I'm going to get some air." She stood but sat back down. Dean still clutched her wrist when he spoke.

"Don't. You might get in trouble this time. Last time I saw Malfoy. I don't know how you avoided him."

"Yeah... I won't get caught, promise. I'll be back in a minute." _Stupid loser. Why can't he just let me go? Stupid arse…_

The halls were quiet, Peeves was no where to be found (thanks to Nakasha and her short temper, who was unfortunate enough to have rotten milk poured all over her.) Ginny walked up to the Astronomy tower. The view was breathtaking. A few stars shown brightly, the waxing moon cast a gorgeous gleam across the lake. The air was cool and crisp.

Ginny sat on the wall looking over the grounds in awe. The beauty around her enveloped her mind. She felt isolated, alone, somewhere where no one could touch her.

The air suddenly turned sour, it seemed warm and smelled of… alcohol?

"Now, is this how a good little Gryffindor should be behaving? Didn't I teach you a lesson last night, Weaslette?" _Oh fuck…_ She felt his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder. "Or were you hoping for another go?"

"Just let me go Malfoy. Give me detention and let me go."

"Aww… don't ruin my fun Weaslette." He moved his hand to the edge of her skirt. "I was just starting to enjoy your company." He pulled her closer. _Drunk, horny bastard!_

She slipped off the wall to stand before him. "Draco stop." The use of his first name seemed to stop him for a second, but only for a second.

"What's wrong _Ginny_? Don't you want to make another deal?" He slid his hands around her waist pushing her against the edge of the writing table. "I _know_ you've been thinking about me." He breathed down her neck.

His hands went to her thighs, then up her skirt. "Draco stop." She said again trying to stop him. Her efforts futile thanks to his hours of Quidditch training. "Ah!" Her short intake of air only excited him more.

"You like that do you?" Again he stabbed inside her with his fingers.

"AH!" He chuckled at her second gasp and kissed her neck.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Stop." She moaned.

"Didn't you hear her Draco?" Both Ginny and Draco jumped at the sound of the third voice.

Draco whipped his head around. "Go away Nakasha!" He pulled Ginny closer to him, still not taking his hand out of her panties.

"No. I believe I told you you shouldn't fuck with her head. I've already had to patch it up, even if it was only partially."

"What the fuck do you want to do to her?"

"You will be informed when the time comes. For the time being, that is between me, my father, and Greyback or Michael." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Greyback? Michael? Why the fuck would—"

"Shut up Draco and get off of her."

"What are you going to do?" He grabbed Ginny, placing her in front of him like a shield.

"Don't be stupid Draco. Are you really willing to put your dick before your health? You know I don't need to aim or even use my wand, for that matter, to hit you with a hex."

"Don't do this Nakasha. I can't get anywhere near any of the Slytherin girls! That's why I chose Ginny and not the other girl! Ever since that stupid prat accused me of raping her! I can't stand it!" He hugged Ginny closer to himself.

_Rape? Malfoy raped someone? Wouldn't I have heard about this? Wouldn't everyone? _The fact the Malfoy hadn't found a loophole was another shock, as was the fact that he'd been celibate for a while. Ginny snapped out of her train of thought when she realized he was groping her again.

"You sound pathetic when you're drunk Draco. Do you want my father to hear about this incident." His hands stopped moving (to Ginny's great relief) as he stared at Nakasha with disbelief.

"You can't talk to him! How could you! Its impossible!"

"You think these petty defenses can stop dear ol' Daddy? You of all people should know better. How's your father by the way?" Draco's heart skipped a beat. "You know my father could have him out at anytime. Azkaban is really very pathetic. I could probably get him out."

"DO IT!" Ginny almost didn't catch herself as she was tossed to the side. Draco ran to kneel before Nakasha, gripping her robes. "GET HIM OUT! PLEASE!"

She smiled down at him. "You really shouldn't drink, you really are very pathetic when you're drunk." She touched her index and middle fingers to the center of his forehead. Draco collapsed to the floor almost immediately, his breathing smooth and even.

"What did you do?" Nakasha finally looked up at Ginny to acknowledge her presence.

"I do hope you were listening." Ginny stared at her bewildered. "I just don't want him to cause you too much mental damage, knowing him he'll find a way to sleep with you without causing you any trauma. Keep in mind he won't screw you unconscious or unwilling, of course that all changes when he's drunk." Nakasha looked at her for a moment longer, then turned toward the door.

"Are you just going to leave him there?" Nakasha turned.

"What else would I do with him? The fresh air will do him good. Besides he needs to stop thinking so highly of me." She glanced at Draco again, then left.

Ginny looked at the door for a minute before looking down at Draco. _Stupid bastard…_

The sun was bright the next day, but it was the crowd of people around him that woke him up.

"Mr. Malfoy do you plan on sleeping up here all day?" He blinked up at the shadowed figure above him.

"No, Professor." Groggily he sat up, dropping the blanket on top of him. _Where the hell are these from? _Draco looked down at the thin mattress, pillow and blanket he had somehow acquired.

"And please get rid of the mattress." Professor McGonagall strode away leaving the crowd of students behind. Draco wiped at his eyes as they adjusted to the light.

"What the fuck are you looking at!" Like cockroaches they scattered.

Hand to his head Draco sauntered down the halls to the Great Hall. "Stupid fucking hangovers."

_Great! It's lunch already._ Slowly he made his way over to the Slytherin table sitting next to Nakasha.

"You've finally woken up I see."

"Yes, no thanks to you. One question though." She didn't look at him, he continued anyway, " Why did you leave the mattress and shit? That's unusually kind of you."

"Oh but it isn't. I didn't get you anything to comfort you. So that leaves you with the options of Ginny, the house elves, and Filch."

"Was that an attempt at humor?"

"No, just another possibility. You never know, Filch just might have a soft spot."

"I'm guessing you know what that is. Please do me the favor of never mentioning it to me."

"Then that finalizes the transaction."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"In exchange for you doing as I asked and letting her go, I'll never tell you Filch's soft spot."

"I don't agree."

"Too bad." She said looking at him. She stood and strode out of the hall.

"Why is Malfoy glaring at you Ginny?"

"I don't know Dean."

"You're not cheating on me with him are you?"

"What? You dolt! If I was going to cheat on you I'd pick someone I liked, not Draco."

"Sorry Gin, its just you've been acting really strange lately."

"I'm going to the bathroom." Dean made a grab for her arm but she dodge him. She walked quickly out of the hall and made for the third floor, even Moaning Myrtle was better company than the people she'd been around lately.

The bathroom was cold, wet and a sink was dripping. _Never thought silence could be so blissful._ She rested against the cold wall. _Damn it! _She thought hearing the approaching footsteps echoing off the walls.

The footsteps stopped right in front of her. Slowly she sighed and looked up into the cold blue eyes that seemed to be trying to burn a hole threw her.

"Why?"

"Why what Malfoy?"

"Why did you give me the mattress and shit? I tried to rape you."

"Glad to see you're ashamed of yourself."

"I was drunk."

"And taking responsibility."

"Shut up and tell me why."

"Well I can't really do that if I'm shutting up."

"You know what I mean. Just tell me already."

"How do you know it was me? It could have been Nakasha."

"No. I asked her."

"Well it wasn't me either."

"Bullshit."

"What you'll believe her but not me."

"Yes. Now tell me why." She just stared at him for a whole minute, in which neither spoke.

Head drooped, she finally spoke. "I don't know."

"Do you like me?"

"NO! How could anyone like a pasty ferret like you? Besides like you said, you tried to rape me."

"So? Maybe you're just kinky like that."

"Shut up. Fuck, you're so full of yourself!" She stood to leave.

"No. I want to know why you gave me a blanket." He slipped his arms around her holding her to the spot.

"It was cold and you were lying on stone. Besides you were drunk so you probably woke up with a lovely hangover anyway, you don't need to be in more pain than that."

"I tried to rape you and you're thinking about my comfort?"

"Me and my stupid fucking maternal instincts. I knew I shouldn't have." She grumbled. Her eyes widened when she felt a light kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, Weaslette." He spun her around to see her shocked expression. "Now where were we?"

"Get off her!" Draco rolled his eyes as Dean strode forward. He hugged Ginny protectively who pushed him away.

"I can handle myself Dean! Fuck! You're just like my fucking brothers! You don't think I can handle a stupid ferret by myself."

"No. I mean yes. But he was and I—"

"I don't care! Both of you stay the fuck away from me!" She stomped out of the bathroom.

"What a loser."

"Shut up Malfoy! What were you doing with your hands all over her anyway. Isn't it against your family to so much as touch a Weasley?"

"Not if it messes with them. Besides I was just starting from where we left off."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"We had a wonderful time last night." Draco smirked and walked away. "Ciao."

(a/n; the passage in bold are directly from the book not mine, there are some areas where I skipped some stuff just because its from the wrong point of view)

"**Oi!"**

**Dean and Ginny broke apart and looked around.**

"**What?" said Ginny.**

"**I don't want to find my own sister snogging people in public!"**

"**This was a deserted corridor till you came butting in!" said Ginny.**

**Dean was looking embarrassed. He gave Harry a shifty grin that Harry did not return. **Ginny glared at her brother.

"**Er… c'mon, Ginny," said Dean, " let's go back to the common room…."**

"**You go!" said Ginny. " I want a word with my dear brother!"**

**Dean left, looking as though he was not sorry to depart from the scene.**

"**Right," said Ginny, tossing her long red hair out of her face and glaring at Ron, "let's get this straight once and for all. It is none of your business who I go out with or what I do with them, Ron—"**

"**Yeah, it is!" said Ron, just as angrily. "D'you think I want people saying my sister's a—"**

"**A what?" shouted Ginny, drawing her wand. "A _what_ exactly?"**

"**He doesn't mean anything, Ginny—" said Harry automatically. **skipping some stuff

"**Oh yes he does!" she said, flaring up at Harry. "Just because _he's _never snogged anyone in his life, just because the best kiss _he's_ ever had is from our Auntie Muriel—"**

"**Shut your mouth!" bellowed Ron, bypassing red and turning maroon.**

"**No, I will not!' yelled Ginny, beside herself. "I've seen you with Phlegm, hoping she'll kiss you on the cheek every time you see her, it's pathetic! If you went out and got a bit of snogging done yourself, you wouldn't mind so much that everyone else does it!"**

**Ron had pulled out his wand too; Harry stepped swiftly between them. **

"**You don't know what you're talking about!" Ron roared, trying to get a clear shot at Ginny around Harry, who was now standing in front of her with his arms outstretched. "Just because I don't do it in public--!"**

**Ginny screamed with derisive laughter, trying to push Harry out of the way.**

"**Been kissing Pigwidgeon, have you? Or have you got a picture of Auntie Muriel under you pillow?"**

"**You—"**

**A streak of orange light flew under Harry left are and missed Ginny by inches; Harry pushed Ron up against the wall.**

"**Don't be stupid—"**

"**Harry's snogged Cho Chang!" shouted Ginny, who sounded close to tears now. "And Hermione snogged Viktor Krum, it's only you who acts like it's something disgusting, Ron, and that's because you've got about as much experience as a twelve-year-old!"**

Ginny stormed away back up to the common room, cursing under her breath the whole way.

"Stupid Ron! Fucking Dean! Bastard Draco!"

"He's really not that bad."

"Fucking A!" Ginny stood hyperventilating for a moment before talking again. "You scared be Ravenna."

"Call me Nakasha. I don't like my last name." Ginny nodded. "Draco, he really isn't all that bad. Not that you would know considering the circumstances." Ginny scoffed, but with a glare from Nakasha, she was shut up. "As I was saying, it would probably be in your best interest to get to know him better. How you can do that without him fondling you is something you'll have to figure out."

"Have? Why do I _have_ to get to know him better?"

"You don't. But trust me, its best you do."

"And would you be so kind as to tell me why that is?"

"Because if you don't then he'll eventually rape you and you'll end up mentally scarred for the rest of your life. Either way, you're not coming out of this year a virgin. Draco isn't one to let something he wants slip his grasp, ever. So its up to you, do you want to be raped, or actually enjoy your first time."

"I understand. But I want to ask you a few questions." Nakasha nodded. "Who is your father? What are these plans with Greyback and Michael? I know who Greybeck is but who's Michael?"

"Michael is the leader of all vampires. He's the son of Satan, the very essence of evil. King of the damned. Your other questions I cannot answer. Who my father's identity is known only by Dumbledore and Draco. As to the plans I'm unaware of what they are in depth, all I know is that you are to be kept unharmed and healthy. I've known Draco since I was an infant. So I could permanently stop him from trying to fuck you but I pity him. So I think I'll let him try. You don't have to worry about Draco or Dean saying anything to anyone by the way."

"And why is that?"

Nakasha just ignored her question. "You should probably start heading up to the common room again. Your beau is waiting for you, and starting to wonder if he should come down and check on your argument."

"You're creepy."

A smile actually graced her lips, sending delicate creases to appear across her cheeks. Despite all her black attire, when she smiled it was actually cheerful. "I know."

23


	3. Chapter 3

Last time: _Nakasha just ignored her question. "You should probably start heading up to the common room again. Your beau is waiting for you, and starting to wonder if he should come down and check on your argument."_

_"You're creepy."_

_A smile actually graced her lips, sending delicate creases to appear across her cheeks. Despite all her black attire, when she smiled it was actually cheerful. "I know."_

Chapter 3

_He's so pathetic, if he keeps hitting on her like this he's never gonna get her._ Draco had Ginny pressed against the stone wall with his body, his hands massaging her thighs. All this attention was returned with an awkward but effective punch in the face.

_Boring…_Nakasha continued down the hall to the window at the end. Seconds later she was falling, the ground came closer and closer, and with a very light thud she landed on her feet. Without so much as casting a shadow she made her way to the Forbidden Forest.

"Leave me alone Michael, I'm working on her." Suddenly she was visible, as was a tall hansom man with long white hair, piercing blue eyes, and tan skin.

"Awww… is little Nakasha getting upset? Going to throw another little tantrum? Destroy a few villages again?"

"Shut up! So I lost my temper… when I was five! Don't be a prick. Is that stupid werewolf here as well?"

"No."

"Good, I can't stand him. Fucking pervert."

"You curse a lot for a young lady."

"And I have to deal with a lot of political shit for a young lady as well. They balance each other out." Irritated and wanting to get to the point she turned to look at him. "Did you bring me something?"

"I see we're referring to them as things now."

"_We_ are not doing anything. Now give it to me."

"Don't be so feisty, some think of your anxiety as a weakness. You can survive without it."

"Yes, but I would also rip your eyes out, over and over and over…"

"Whatever. Here." A large dark limp body appeared in his arms, which he tossed nonchalantly to her.

She hungrily knelt on the floor, the person's neck to her mouth. They stood there for a few minutes while she fed. Silence continued as Michael sat down on the floor across the small clearing from her.

Wiping her mouth she thanked him and tossed the person back to him. "Now, Nakasha, you naughty little girl this person won't live. I'll have to kill him."

"So?"

"That's what I like about you. You're so cruel and bloodthirsty." He looked at her brilliant eyes till he spoke again. "Now that you see I am trust worthy will you consent?"

She stared at him thinking, still licking the blood from between her teeth. "Fine, you've done how many services?"

"Four thousand within the past year, Love." She glared at him, but stood and held out her hand.

"Some would consider this a weakness of yours, don't you think?" Standing as well, he took her hand, pulling her in, and wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes, but I don't care. Now, come."

They walked through the wood for what seemed like hours to a human, course they were traveling with greater speed than any human could comprehend. They slowed as they're destination came within their view.

Nakasha took a second to look around the clearing. The trees were tall, their branches serving as a ceiling, there was an small alter across the clearing from her and two seats occupied on either side.

"You're on time. Amazing. Now, let's get this over with, I have business to attend to."

"Glad to see you care so much father."

"I'm here, that's enough." He expected no answer, having trained his daughter to shut up at the right times when in his presence.

His face, like the other attendant's, was not visible from underneath his hood.

"I don't wish to be wed with you wearing that." Michael stated looking her up and down.

"Does it really matter?" She said with malice. He traced a hand down her front, the threads moving, changing, shifting. The end result: a black dress with a corset bodice laced with inch wide red ribbon, the skirt belling out in a pool of black satin.

"Now, your hair." She sighed as his hand ran down the side of her face, her hair suddenly springing up into elegant curls pinned behind her head, with two straight bangs hanging to the sides of her face. Her lips were reddened to a dark cherry, her eyes no longer rimmed with messy black, but with strong swift lines going out into small designs on the sides of her eyes.

"Are you quite done? Besides look at you! You're just wearing slacks if you hadn't noticed."

"Does that bother you, Dear?"

"I couldn't care less! And stop being so damned affectionate!" Angrily she turned to the alter.

Yet another hooded figure stepped up to the alter from the trees, setting a smooth, blinding white statuette, on the alter.

_Oh, fuck…_

_I heard that love. _Michael looked down at her, an evil smirk on his face.

She glared back. "Let's just get this over with."

Harry sat in silence, attempting to go to sleep, but failing miserably. _Damn Ginny…_ he couldn't stop thinking about her… and Dean making out. Why did he like her? She's his best mate's sister! _Fuck!_ He couldn't take it anymore.

He got up as quietly as possible, slipping on his invisibility cloak. Dismissing the Fat Lady's questions, Harry dashed down the halls to the locker room.

Minutes later he was gliding above the lake, breathing in the crisp night air. The faster he flew the colder he felt, but it invigorated him. Soon he was nothing more than a strange blurry oval encircling the grounds.

Harry looked around in panic as he realized he was slowing down, without intending to. He sat nervously as his broom seemed to fly itself back down to about ten meters above the ground moving towards the Forbidden Forest. Soon he was skimming the trees, Thestrals jumping in and out of the trees, like dolphins in the ocean, all around him.

His broom stopped so fast and suddenly he almost slid off. But it was what was in front of him that held his attention. A figure was immerging from the trees, a mere meter in front of him.

"Now what is the little Potter doing out in the middle of the forest on a night like this? You shouldn't be outside. Especially right now. You don't know who's watching."

"Who are you?"

"Aren't we acting awfully big for someone so weak?"

"Nakasha."

"Good job. It only took you five minutes."

"What do you want."

"To warn you. You really shouldn't be out here. Especially tonight."

"And why is that?"

"Oh, well I can't tell you that. It would ruin the surprise."

Her face was suddenly lit as a cloud moved out of the path of the moon's rays. She looked elegant, beautiful.

"What are you wearing?"

"A dress. Are you really that stupid? And they expect you to defeat Voldemort. How obscene."

"Not many dare to speak his name. Why do you?"

"You're not the only one that's met him and survived. In fact. I've been in his presence for years and not once been in as bad a condition as you after speaking with him. Quite pathetic. Of course, him hurting me would make him a hypocrite. But that's only if he hurts me."

"What the hell does that mean?" Harry stared at her puzzled as she laughed.

"You really are stupid. You really should pay closer attention to those memories Dumbledore shows you."

"How—Who are you?"

"Why I am Nakasha. I am the mistake. The problem. The flaw." She reached her head to her neck. "And now the Queen of the Damned." She looked down suddenly saddened. "Good bye Potter. Sweet Dreams."

"What? WAIT! OW!" The wooden floor of his dormitory smacking him in the head was not what Harry was expecting. He turned over squinting in the sudden morning sunlight. He was hot and bothered, sweat covering his body. _What the hell?_ _Wasn't I just hovering above the Forbidden Forest? And what the hell was she talking about?_

"What the fuck is that?" Draco asked pointing to a small silver design elegantly winding its way to the left side of her neck and down into her cleavage.

"A tattoo, now shut up Draco."

"Wait…I know what that is!"

"So how do you like Ginny's upper-cut?" She glared at him. Looking away in anger, Draco shut up, for a second.

"Pretty kinky actually."

"I wouldn't know, I didn't stick around." She noticed a slight smile across his face.

"She bites."

"That's great Draco. Now do shut up."

"Alright! Fuck." He looked back down at the homework assignment in front of him. "Oh crap."

"I thought I told you to shut up."

"Her stupid prat of a boyfriend is coming to yell at me again."

Nakasha looked up, having been irritated for the last time within the last twenty-four hours. She looked Dean in the face, turning his expression from determination to utter confusion as he passed their Library table at a much slower pace.

"What'd you do?"

"He forgot what he was doing."

"Thanks."

"I did it for me asshole."

"Aren't you a bucket of cheer." He leaned in closer, not having finished the 'conversation' they had had on her 'tattoo'. "So who is it?"

"Will you shut up? For more than a minute this time? And if you insist on talking, tell me you didn't fuck with her head."

"No, but I didn't make any progress either. That little bitch can kick, punch, bite, whatever. She can wiggle her way out of anything!"

"And let me guess, that only turns you on more? Am I right?"

"Hit the nail on the head."

"Great."

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"Well you just wasted it now didn't you?"

"Michael?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" A shrieking scream came from the next table as someone's ink pot shattered, sending ink and shattered glass in all directions.

An evil smile snaked its way across Draco's face. "Thanks for answering my question. You're replies aren't usually so amusing."

"If you tell anyone—"

"You'll rip off my testicles and feed them to my mum. Thanks, but I'm not retarded I know when to keep my mouth shut."

Glaring at him, Nakasha went back to her elementary homework.

"Nakasha?"

"Goddamn! Can't I do my homework in peace?" She turned around to find bright green eyes staring into hers. "What do _you _want Potter?"

"Aw… Nakasha. Potter? Really you could do better."

"Draco, if I ever go out with someone, it'll be someone I like."

"So you're never gonna date?"

Rolling her eyes, Nakasha turned her attention back to Harry. "Let's talk somewhere else." She stood and left the Library, she kept walking down one hall, then left, then right, then down some stairs, etc. , till Harry was quite confused as to where he was. "Alright. What do you want?"

"What the hell happened last night?"

"I wanted to show you to someone. Prove you're really as stupid as I say you are. Apparently I made it too quick."

"What? Everything you say just confuses me."

"That's because you're so stupid. Can't even get descent marks. "

"How would you know what grades I get?"

"You'd be surprised at what people know about you."

"What the hell? Okay… whatever. How do you know about the memories that Dumbledore's been showing me?"

"Pssh! Who do you think helped him get them? I, of all people, know where those people are."

"How?"

"Can't tell you that."

"Right. Um, why would Voldemort be a hypocrite if he hurt you?"

"Can't tell you that."

"Can you answer any of my questions?"

"Yes. I can explain how you woke up in your room this morning, when you thought you were in the middle of the forest in the middle of the night. I put you into a dreamless sleep, and guided your body back to your dormitory. So when you woke up you immediately started thinking about what you thought was just happening, so you rolled off your bed and onto the floor."

"And that's another thing—"

"I'm good at Legimency, when you get good enough, like Snape said, it's like reading a book. And when you get really good, you can tell what the person is thinking that very instant, what they're seeing, what's being engraved into their short term memory, long term memory, whatever."

Harry just stared at her as all this information was settling into his head. Nakasha said nothing, allowing him that time.

"Okay," he said slowly, "How were you in Voldemort's presence for years? Are you the daughter of a Death Eater? I don't get that."

"No. Death Eater's are stupid petty slaves of Voldemort and I would kill myself if I were ever related to one."

"Right, and the first question?"

"I can't answer. Now I think I've answered enough questions, and I see that you have failed to get any more even though you've had all day."

30


	4. Chapter 4

a/n; alright, I'm finally starting to use some of the French I was tortured with during school so just so you all know, monsieur is not pronounced mon-sieur it's mih-sieur. Just something that drives me nuts.

**Note to reviewers:** thanks a lot for the reviews, Send more! They brighten my stress-filled days. Oh and the thing about predicting what's going to happen in the next chapter, I never know where I'm going with this damn story either.

Last Time: _Her breathing quickened, until she remembered. Her body went limp. Confused, Draco looked up into her drooping face. No expression. Her eyes open, breathing steady. _

"_Ginny? Ginny?" He shook her with no result. Slowly he propped her against the wall with only his hands on her shoulders, her feet touching the floor. He looked her in the eyes, lightly tapping her cheek. "Ginny? Wake up. Wake UHHHHH!" _

_Draco dropped to the floor, clutching his crotch in pain. Curled in a ball of pain, he watched her run down the hall. _Nice ass Weaslette, you little bitch.

Chapter 4

"Ginny?"

"Hm?" Ginny looked around to find Dean staring at her with concern. "What?"

"I've been saying your name for the past five minutes," he looked back at the clock, "literally."

"Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind."

"Is Draco still bugging you? I can take him. And if I can't, I know Harry wouldn't mind helping."

"Thanks Dean but I've got that under control. Don't worry about it."

"Its not that, its more… Gin? Why do you keep going out at night?"

Ginny stared into Dean's face (more like into space) as she really thought about it. Finally her eyes focused in on his. "I don't know Dean. I really don't know."

"Can I come with you next time?"

"I don't think there'll be a next time Dean. In fact," she stood up stretching, "I think I'll go to bed."

"Wait Gin. Can I talk to you for a minute longer." He pleaded his hand gripping her arm.

She rolled her eyes as she turned in a complete circle and plopped in the chair across from Dean. "Shoot."

"Well you only go out on certain nights."

"And?"

"Well, you always go out on Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturdays."

"What's your point Dean?"

He continued nervously, "Well I talked to Hermione and she said that there are three prefects with any of those nights and that there's one person that has all three of them."

"Again, what's your point?"

"Draco Malfoy has those three nights."

"You're ridiculous Dean." She heaved herself out of her chair and headed toward her dormitory.

"Wait! Gin! Come on! I didn't mean to—Gin!"

_Stupid Dean, can't stand him one minute… or one day really … then can't get enough of him the next minute. _

"Gin? Are you okay?" Ginny lifted her face from its burrow in her fluffy pillow to look into the big brown eyes of Hermione.

"Yeah, just a little frustrated with Dean. He thinks I'm cheating on him. Moron. With Malfoy of all people!" Hermione sat down on the edge of Ginny's bed as Ginny flipped over on her back.

"Well you have been acting strange lately so I don't blame him for being suspicious."

"I know. But its only 'cause I don't like him anymore. I'm not cheating on him." Hermione looked at Ginny for a moment in utter confusion.

"If you don't like him anymore then why are you still going out with him?"

"I don't know. I've felt like it _has_ been over for a while but I've just never officially ended it. …" She looked up at the top of her four-poster for a minute before hopping up and running down to the common room.

"Ginny? Look, I'm really sorry. I didn—"

"Dean, it doesn't matter any more, 'cause we're not together anymore."

"Wait! What? Ginny! Don't! Come on!" Ginny ran back up to her dormitory, ignoring him yet again as he stood helpless at the bottom of the stairs screaming up to her.

"What was that?" Hermione asked looking worried.

"That was the end of my relationship. Thank you for bringing that to my attention Hermione. Did Ron tell you about when he caught us making out in an abandoned corridor? I actually had to make out with him to prove to him I still liked him. I don't think I've liked him since we got back to school." She leaned against the wall, arms crossed, eyes closed for the calming darkness.

"Why would he think you were with Malfoy in the first place?"

"Dean walked in on Draco sexually harassing me, and he thought that Draco was serious when he said, "Now, where were we?"" Ginny said mocking Draco's low, suave voice.

"Are you sure nothing's going on then? You do go out every night he has patrol."

"Great so you think I'm having a fling with Draco too?"

"Since when do you call Malfoy by his first name?"

"What does it matter? You can't really think that I'm with him?"

Hermione gave her a look of apology. Ginny stared in disbelief.

"I can't believe you." Their brown eyes met for a brief moment before Ginny stormed out.

_Why is everyone so stupid? Why the hell would I be with Draco? And what the hell was Nakasha talking about? He's not gonna rape me and I'm sure as hell not going to be willing to have sex with that stupid fuck. _

She slowed down as she realized she was alone. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the solitude. _This really is nice. Why can't Malfoy stay out of my way every night? What day is it? _She thought for a moment before she realized it was Sunday. _Good, no Dean, no Hermione, and definitely no Draco… God damn it!_

"Just when I was beginning to feel safe."

"Shut up Weaslette."

"Oh! Thank Merlin." Ginny said with glee when she noticed the two timid blondes walking behind him. "Oh, poor dears. Is he trying to rape you?"

"Shut up Ginny this isn't the time."

Somehow, she felt hurt. But didn't dare let it show. "Fine with me, Monsieur. Please do continue." She said with a mock bow as she stepped out of his way.

He began to walk away, but seemed to think better of it and stopped in front of her, a smirk forming on his face. "Do stick around though, I'll need you after tonight." He bent down to kiss her on the cheek. "Bu-bye, Love."

Ginny glared at him as he left, a smirk still on his pasty face. _Jackass._

"Mind if I join you?"

Ginny jumped when she heard the voice. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"I've been here for a while. I see you're warming up to him."

"You call that warming up to someone? Wow, you must really be anti social."

"I wouldn't think so. I am married."

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Ginny looked at Nakasha in total shock. "You couldn't be more than what… 16, 17-years-old?"

"So? See this?" She pulled down her hood and traced a hand down her sliver tattoo. "This binds me to him forever, literally" There seemed to be a flicker of sadness in her voice, but so faint Ginny was sure she imagined it. "Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. May I join you?"

"Of course." _Why am I so inviting to her? She is pretty creepy. So? Doesn't mean she's not a good person. I still can't believe she married! _"So what do you want to talk about?" Ginny asked as she continued down the hall.

"Draco."

"Can't I have one conversation that doesn't involve him?"

"We can talk later, but I think it quite important to speak of this to you now."

"Alright then, might as well get this out of the way."

"Draco's pretty stressed out. He was going to work on something, for my father actually."

"Ha ha ha!" Nakasha stared at Ginny surprise as she burst out in hysterical laughter. "Is your father Voldemort? Stupid Harry thinks Draco's a Death Eater! He's such a moron. Like the Dark Lord would have a sixteen-year-old git as a Death Eater."

Nakasha only stared at her.

"Sorry, I – I was only saying." She said her expression sobered.

"It's fine. As you know his father is in Azkaban, by doing my father this favor he hopes to free him. Of course my father never said anything and has no intention of freeing him. He does not know this and you will not tell him. Do you understand?" Ginny nodded, unsure of how to take this. "Draco seems to be enjoying your little … thing, call it what you will, especially the struggle. Something about it excites him, the little pervert." Ginny just stood there.

_So this entire time I've been turning him on? That's the complete opposite! God damn can't he be normal in any way?_

"It seems to be the only thing that stops him from, well stopping." Nakasha continued. "What he's doing is really important, and I can't have him quitting. So, if I may, I ask you to keep coming out late on his patrol nights. It would help a lot."

"Okay wait. Before you were being logical, but this is just retarded. You want me to keep getting sexually harassed so that he doesn't stop working on some stupid thing for your father?"

"Well you've got everything except for the stupid part right."

"And why would I do that?" Nakasha looked into Ginny's eyes for a minute.

"I must leave soon. I understand your concern. In return you may ask any favor of me you wish. Do not underestimate my abilities when I say this. You may have almost _anything_ you want, and I mean_ anything_ literally. Do you understand?" Her voice was sharp, quick, and urgent.

_Anything? Well… I could… but she did say _almost_ anything…_"Anything?" her reply was a curt nod, which Ginny returned. Nakasha whipped around, walking briskly down the hall.

"What the hell is up with that girl?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CRASH! "FUCK!" Draco stormed out of the room motioning for his quite feminine looking cronies to follow. "Stupid fuck can't even give proper directions."

"Um, Draco?" asked a disturbingly high pitched voice.

"WHAT!" He whipped around. His expression changed from anger to utter confusion. "Which one are you?"

"Goyle, Draco. Um, weren't you supposed to meet that girl around now?" Goyle began to recoil when he seemed to anger Draco but resumed his slouch when Draco's evil grin appeared.

"Yes, I supposed I am. You two go back down, I'll be back later. Don't wait for me this time." He walked to the end of the corridor and turned left. _Guess my works not done yet…_ he thought his evil grin widening. _Now where is that little wench? _

He walked back to the corridor where they met last, no Ginny. Then to the third floor bathroom, still no Ginny. _Where the fuck is she?_ He slammed a fist into the wall, breaking some of the decaying tiles, sending an echo of the shattering tile throughout the room.

"Who's there?" asked a sobbing voice.

"Myrtle?" The little ghost floated through her little stall to see Draco.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" He asked careful of what he said not wanting to waste any time.

"No. Just crying about my death. I'm fine. You?" She asked her voice never rising or dropping from its irritatingly high squeak.

"Actually I'm looking for someone." He sounded charming, trying his best to make this as quick as possible.

"Oh? Who?"

"Ginny Weasley. I know she's up so I've been looking for her so I can give her detention."

"Oh! That wretched girl!"

"How so?" Draco's curiosity got the better of him as he asked. _What's the little brat done this time?_

"She's the one who threw the book through my head and kept coming in here when that chamber was opened. Wretched little girl!"

"Do you think you could help me find her? I can give her extra detention for that!" He said sounding appalled and excited to give the extra punishment in Myrtle's honor.

"Of course!" Suddenly filled with purpose, Myrtle flew through the wall.

"Ha ha!" Draco screamed after she left. "I'll get the little shit this time."

Myrtle wasn't gone long, having raced everywhere as fast as her little wispy soul would go.

"I found her! She's in the Astronomy Tower!"

His 'smile' returned as he spoke. "You're an angel." She would have blushed if not for her absence of blood and cheeks of flesh. He turned and ran up to the tower.

He slowed as he neared the stairs to the tower. Slowly, quietly he walked up the stairs and to his delight the door was open. He walked out into the freezing night, getting closer and closer to Ginny. She was leaning over the edge looking out onto the grounds.

"Reminiscing my love?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

"No. Just feeling bad for those girls." She made no move to get out from under him, her voice was still, emotionless, as though interrupted from her thinking and not quite back in the physical world.

"Jealous Weasley?" His face nuzzling into her neck.

"No. Who are they? I've never seen them before." She asked suspicious.

"Do you know everyone at this school then?"

"No. Jackass. Ever heard of curiosity?" She asked finally returning to reality.

"Why yes I have. In fact," he lifted his head to whisper in her ear, "I know you're little secret."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" she asked skeptically.

"You opened the Chamber of Secrets."

Silence surrounded them. Ginny dare not speak as the shock coursed through her mind. "How do you know about that?" Her voice low and dark as her evil thoughts returned, the mental scars effecting her thinking. Blood, faces contorting in pain, millions of images flashing through her mind. She clutched her wrist to her chest.

"A little fake charm and that stupid, whiny little ghost will tell you anything. So, Weaslette, why aren't you expelled?"

"Because I was possessed." Her voice was flat. Draco backed off as she seemed to turn to ice in his arms. She turned to face him, her eyes seeming darker, filled with suppressed blood lust.

"Yes, yes, but how is that possible? The only living heir to Salazar Slytherin is the Dark Lord. So how would he have gotten here and into your pretty little head?"

"Thank you for the complement, and you know he came into my head through that little book _your_ father slipped into my school things. Now, do be so kind as to get the fuck out of my way." She push on his chest. Draco kept his balance with a little difficulty, she seemed stronger, and made it more painful with her nails digging into his, luckily, cloth covered flesh.

"Aww… I'm sorry, am I too strong for the little Weaslette?"

Her eyes filled with malice. "Get out of my way Draco!"

"I don't think I will." He said, her sudden gloomy nature not having effected him enough. Wrapping his arms around her more securely he carried her to the writing desk behind him, her nails digging into his shoulders.

"Put me down!" Her eyes glaring into the ice blue blizzard of his.

His hands ran up thighs, she suddenly felt the rough inside material of her skirt rubbing against her bottom. _Stupid bastard…_

Her eyes widened as she felt his lips against hers. Everything suddenly felt strange…

_Clink…_ a sound echoed softly through her mind.

Her eyes closed as she pressed savagely into the kiss, holding his face to hers as her tongue battled with his.

His eyes opened, looking around nervously, unsure of what to do with this new Ginny. Soon _he_ was on the table, Ginny straddling his waist, massaging away his unease with her hips grinding into his. His shirt, gone, his pants became an annoyance, as she attempted to rip them off while trying to choke him with her tongue.

"GINNY!"

"OH COME ON! MUST YOU RUIN EVERYTHING, MUDDBLOOD!"

Their yelling was an echo in her mind as Ginny blinked, taking in her situation; on top of Draco, his shirt gone, his pants unbuttoned and unzipped ready to be ripped off, her underwear no where to be seen, her face pressed against his.

"GINNY!" Ginny blinked at the sudden change to brown eyes looking into her face.

"Yes?" She asked dreamily.

"What are you doing!"

"Whatever she wants Granger! Now let her be!" He screamed sitting up to better his position. Ginny could feel his hands creeping up her thighs as she looked into his evil, lust filled eyes.

There was screaming in her ears as lips were pressed against hers, something prominent stabbing between her thighs. Her breath deepened as it quickened, she pressed in closer, but everything went rigid as she felt herself being lifted into the air.

"GODDAMN IT! YOU STUPID MUDDBLOOD!"

Ginny felt the ground beneath her feet, it took her a minute to regain her balance. She looked up to see Hermione's big brown eyes looking sadly into hers.

"Ginny? What the hell were you doing?"

Draco pushed her aside as he advanced upon Ginny again. She felt his breath lightly against her ear as his lips moved, whispering into her ear. His hands caressing her body. "Don't listen to her. I can make you feel pleasure like you never thought possible."

"I – Why is everything so blurry?" _Who said that? _Blackness clouded her mind, leaving only the image of his startling blue eyes imprinted in her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing here?"

"Wondering why I didn't get the deal, you should know that. I hear Michael got more than his share out of it as well. Happy with your new hubby?"

"Leave now, Greyback."

"Aw… is little Nakasha mad? Going to hang some unborn children from their umbilical cords again?"

"I was five, I've matured. Now leave before I make sure your punished well for your disobedience."

"Aw, little Nakasha, don't be that way." His said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"I do hope you remember you're a werewolf. Werewolves die, Vampires don't." Her expression was smooth and unchanging.

"Vampires can be killed too, sweetheart." His horrid face contorted with malice.

"Some of them. If you remember there are a select few who can't." An ever so slight smirk rested upon her lips.

"Michael's coven." He recalled with hatred drowning every word.

"Now why would my father prefer Michael over you? I can't think why. Maybe because you're a pathetic unreliable pervert." He snarled at her. "Your only a werewolf on full moons moron. Now leave. If you haven't figured it out you hardly matter." She turned to leave.

"How would you're father feel if he knew what you were doing?"

"And what am I doing? Fenrir?"

He only glared at her.

"Just as I thought, all talk and no _bite_." Their faces were close, electric hatred surging between them. Irritated, she walked away, bored with the whole conversation. "Do me a favor. Next time you call a meeting, make sure you have a point."

"You little bitch!" He roared stalking her.

"Yes, yes. Go run and eat a child you festering shit." She mumbled under her breath.

"Heh! Maybe I will, but I want to deal with you first." He grabbed her arm, which he soon regretted. Faster than he could comprehend, Nakasha spun around slashing his throat with a silver dagger. On his knees, he held his neck with one hand, groping for his wand with the other, while doing his best to gather air into his lungs unaccompanied by streams of blood.

Blood cascaded down his neck, staining the front of his robes. He held bits of loose flesh between his fingers. He pointed his wand at his neck, while Nakasha examined the blood and flesh on her blade. She pressed her tongue to the blade cleaning off the fresh blood, spitting out the little pieces of skin.

"Don't fuck with me Fenrir." He got up and glared at her after having fixed his neck.

"You talked your father into that deal! You've always had a thing for that damn vampire! What's wrong with _me_?"

"Besides the fact that you're a disgusting old pervert?"

"Oh please! If anything you'd be the cradle robber! You're decades older than me."

"My age is unchanging. The dead don't age. Was this what you came here to complain about?" She continued when he said nothing. "Pathetic. Try taking it up with my father if you're so furious! Not that he'd change his mind. You'll have your little sect. Be content! Now leave." She turned around walking swiftly back through the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny blinked at the bright white of the room, a little ways away was a little crowd of floating red and beneath that a blur of different colors. Faint voices reached her ears, every word growing more clear than the last. Finally after minutes of laying in a blurred world of conversation she couldn't seem to process, her vision cleared.

"Mum?" Someone whipped around, then raced to the bed, clutching her in an air tight hug.

"Oh my poor baby! Are you alright? Oh my poor dear!"

"I'm okay, Mum. Seriously." She felt relieved when she was removed from the crevasses of her mother's body. She looked around her bed to see Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and her father all looking truly angered but faking cheeriness.

In the corner of her eye she saw something move. She craned her neck to look over her brother's shoulder to see… "Draco?" He merely stopped, not looking up at her.

"Mum? What's _he_ doing here?" She said disgusted. _Stupid pervert._

"Well dear he helped you. He carried you in to the Hospital Wing a few nights ago."

"I've been here a few nights! What the hell happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No." She said confused.

"Well, you came with Hermione on her patrol route, because apparently you've been taking little strolls at night anyway. You both saw Malfoy out of bed, you got in an argument, as usual, and something happened that the wall torch fell, hitting you on the head. Hermione couldn't carry you so Malfoy did." As she spoke very sketchy images dripped through her mind.

"Yeah… I think I remember now." Draco glared at the floor over in the corner.

"May I leave now?" Draco asked, irritated.

"Yes." Molly replied glaring at him, as he walked out as fast he could.

"I hate him." Ginny said glaring at the door through which he had departed.

"Yes dear, we all do." Arthur finally said, glaring at his daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ow! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Nakasha bore into his eyes.

"YOU FUCKED WITH HER HEAD! YOU STUPID LITTLE SHIT! I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!"

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know that would fuck with her? You should of told me!" She pushed him away in disgust.

"You don't think mentioning her little fiasco in first year would fuck with her? Let me tell you something so you don't fuck up again!" She whipped around, grasping his chin in her hand, nails digging into his face. "Her memory was changed. They fucked with it to make her think that she was kidnapped by the _real_ culprit, who they made into a fictional student. When the true memory is provoked to surface she becomes a twisted, morbid, evil demon and we need that Draco!

"We need her mind to fester, to squirm until its more powerful than anything you've ever seen. You're father may have told you a little something about that book, but you, nor your father, have any idea what it did to her mind. So please either leave her alone or don't mention anything of last night or her first year!"

"So, I can still toy with her?" Draco's eye's brightened with lust. Nakasha sighed looking down at the floor.

"Everything's the same as it was before, the only difference is you know what not to say. So in every way, we're better off than we were before, so I see no reason for you to stop. I am going to check her mind for anything that might trigger something by accident. So don't until I say it's safe."

"Thank you. You always were reasonable."

"And I still am. Now go before I rip out your throat."

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately."

"OUT!"

_Stupid Draco! He always fucks things up one way or another. _She slammed down into her chair. Thoughts racing. So many things to think about, so many things to deal with, so many to keep tack of and separate.

_Stupid Michael…_ Nakasha stared into her vanity mirror, tracing her new tattoo with a delicate finger._ Could've just asked _me

_Now really? You would've ripped my head off, literally._

_I see you can read my thoughts all the time now._

_Only when you want them to be like before, but its hard to keep a secret from your spouse._

_Yeah I've noticed. Why didn't you ask me._

_Didn't I already answer that?_

_I would not have ripped off your head! And does that damn classical music play in your head all the time?_

_No… I just heard they play it to soothe wild beasts… is it working?_

_You're a fucking prat!_

_Go easy on that hair brush. I'm sure it wants to get back to its wife and family._

_Not if its like ours._

_Don't be sad._

_I'm not asshole!_

_Well, not anymore. You can't hide emotion from me. You know what happens when two people are bound with a unicorn horn statuette._

Nakasha looked into her mirror as if Michael's face would suddenly appear. She sighed when nothing but her sad reflection looked back at her. _What did he trade me for?_

_I don't know what – _

_Yes you do Michael! _

There was no response, only an odd, sad pulse of emotion in her mind.

_Tell me!_

_He didn't want the deal to go to Greyback, and I didn't want some stupid brat in my coven. Besides, if I hadn't done it through him he would've tortured me till I wanted death thus making you and every other vampire suffer physically._

For a slight second, she thought she felt her heart beat. _So were you thinking about you or me when you thought this through?_

_You…stupid little girl… I hate you…_

_Now Michael… you know you can't lie to your wife._ A little chuckle sounded through her mind, warming her cold, pulse-less body.

'_Night my little Ravenna…_

'_Night… mon oiseau…_

She suddenly felt cold in part of her mind, the connection severed. Fondly, lightly she stroked her brush, a tear falling on its varnished red wood.

A/N; PLEASE! REVIEW! Doesn't matter if you have an account or not, it helps a lot for inspiration! Hope this is good enough, and that my French is all correct. I don't know how I got into Honors French this year, guess my last teacher's retarded, as well as one of the most foul beings on the planet, with her weird gurgling and swallowing, and basically licking her chin in the middle of a sentence… buuuuggh… w/e that's something I had to deal with not you, lucky bastards. I have very few ideas for the next chapter so suggestions are totally cool! Of course to give a suggestion you'd have to REVIEW! By the way mon oiseau means my bird, and if you can't pronounce it, then too bad, cuz I can't think of how to type it phonetically.

16


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for the reviews!

9-16-05 : 10:45 PM

Nikki Flinn: Thanks for the review! It's always nice to get a good review from a writer ten times better than me. Everyone! Go read Nikki's stuff! It's freakin' awesome!

lovenotknown: Yes, your reviews make me happy! Keep 'em comin'!

Overlord Guu Sama: You suck. A lot of people hate the original characters. I'm not the reason they do.

1x1pEngUIn89: Dude! Could your sn be any harder to type! Anyway... Thank you! This chapter's really short and pretty strange gut it's the next chapter. Sorry it has taken me so long. I don't submit for weeks and i give you guys a short little confusing chapter. I know i'm such a turd. School's been a bitch. It's easy, I just don't care enough to do the work. A bad, bad habit. w/e, here's your chapter!

Last time: You…stupid little girl… I hate you…

Now Michael… you know you can't lie to your wife_. A little chuckle sounded through her mind, warming her cold, pulse-less body._

'Night my little Ravenna…

'Night… mon oiseau…

_She suddenly felt cold in part of her mind, the connection severed. Fondly, lightly she stroked her brush, a tear falling on its varnished red wood._

Chapter 5 : Disturbed Dreams

Harry glared at the darkness beneath his lids.

_He forced her to do it! She would never do that! It was Malfoy! She's not THAT stupid, no, she's not stupid, period. She couldn't have been on top! I don't care what was in her memory! Its not possible…_ You can't forget them… you know what happened… you walked in… she was happy… you all killed that… _No! They did that to her! She was manipulated… they're all…_

His train of thought was interrupted by his vivid memory. Auburn hair strewn on a pillow in a tangled mess, her sweat covered body glistening in the intruding light, and a look of absolute bliss plastered on her sleeping face.

Terror, horrid pure terror, replacing that wondrous bliss. Screaming. Lectures. St. Mungo's. A flick of the wrist and their 'little' Ginny was back on track. Like one of Dudley's computer programs. If he didn't like the results, he'd just erase it and try again. She was programmed to their specifications.

_It was the right thing to do. She was confused. She didn't know what she was doing._ Harry buried his face into his pillow in frustration. His breathing slowed as he forced himself to drag air through the cushion of the pillow. Finally calm, he rolled over, feeling sleep pulling him.

"God damn it!" He screamed in a whisper at the irritating cold. Jumping out of bed, throwing the curtains aside, he walked up to the window and shut it noiselessly. "What idiot would open the window at night in winter?" He asked himself quietly.

Drawing the curtains of his four poster to secure the darkness, he clambered back into bed. Taking a deep breath, he pulled his comforter tightly around his body and snuggled his face back into his pillow.

With the image of Ginny's bliss plastered in his mind he began to fall into a fantastical sleep.

_o-o-o-o-oWondrous Dreams-o-o-o-o-o_

A faint light seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once as Harry lay on his bed… naked. He felt a body stir beside him. Her eyes held his mind as she straddled him.

Her body was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He ran his hands up her sides, caressing her body. Beautiful, doughy, brown eyes staring down at him. Red hair cascading down. Her beautiful silky body.

She bent down, kissing him on the neck. Hips grinding his. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. His heart quickened its pace. His body held tightly between her thighs, her hands combing through his hair.

Their legs tangled. Joy coursed through him as he cherished the feeling of her naked body against his more and more as each second passed. "Ginny." He moaned into her ear.

He felt her kisses rise from his neck to his jaw line, then continuing to his lips, gracing them for a mere moment. "Harry."

Everything quickly faded back to reality, as Harry's eyes fluttered open in surprise. _She sounded like a man._

"Harry." Harry heard moaned again.

Harry almost yelled in shock, silenced by a strong hand clamped over his lips. A faint light lit inside his four poster. Big, beautiful, doughy, brown eyes stared down into his frightened green ones. Not the brown eyes he longed to see so close to his.

"Now Harry. Don't make this difficult. You'll only end up hurting yourself." A silky, suave voice sounded from the stranger straddling his naked body. A devilish smile crept across his full, rose-colored lips. "Now, I'll take my hand away, if you promise not to scream, yell, or anything of the sort."

Glaring at the beautiful man on top of him, Harry nodded reluctantly. His face felt cool as the warm palm was lifted. "Who are you?" Harry said a moment later, softly.

"Pavan." He answered, cheerily, obviously inclined to only answer the question.

"And why are you naked and on top of me?" Here, Pavan's smile widened even more (if that was possible) , creeping Harry out even more (if _that_ was possible.)

He lowered his face closer to Harry's, the stench of his wonderfully fragrant breath filling Harry's nostrils. "Because you want me to be."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Told you it was strange. I have no idea where I got the idea for this thing. It'll be explained later of course. By the way Pavan is Hindi (I think) for wind, of course Pavan is spelled phonetically. I got it from the movie Asoka, its a foriegn movie, but its really good. And don't be lazy and say, "But i don't like sub-titles." That's stupid. If you don't like to read you wouldn't be reading this. And before this gets too long that everyone stops reading it, LISTEN TO DRESDEN DOLLS AND GO SEE CORPSE BRIDE! sweet i got it all in. I'll try to get the next chapter in quicker, and I'll be sure to make it longer. REVIEW!


End file.
